Under the Moscow Snow
by K9 the First
Summary: For two years, Red Star, Baby Wildebeest and Pantha lived in Russia. A lot can happen in two years. ...Let's see what one of those Christmas' looked like. Gift for SansGills on DA


**_Under the Moscow Snow_**

**K9: The First**

'Twas the eve before Christmas, and all through The Kremlin, every creature was stirring, disturbing Ol' Lennon.

"Oh come on now Panthie! You can't go with _that_ on!"

"!#& I can Klav. And what I say about callin' me 'Panthie'? Sounds too much like 'Panties'.

"'Sides, I'm wearing this stupid rag you forced me to wear tonight, what more do you want?"

In the apartment, lightly and tastefully decorated for the Holiday, Docter Klavdia MaximovnaBobrikov rolled her eyes in exasperated amusement, placing the finishing touches of make-up on her face, observing the feline woman in her vanity mirror as said woman donned in a backless, strapless black dress paced back and forth, rubbing her arms and shoulders, the thigh-height slit in said garment showing off a generous amount of her left leg.

"For one, I did not _force_ you to wear that Pantha, and for another, the mask simply _must_ go. It clashes horribly with the whole ensemble!"

"Well, _'for one'_, you _locked_ me in the bathroom as I was showering, leaving only…this." As Pantha spoke, her pacing sped up, looking very much like a caged wild lion, all the while rubbing her bare upper arms and shoulders, occasionally taping the gold-colored pseudo-facade. A clawed hand briefly stroked her bare back, faintly disturbing the fine, soft fur that covered every inch of her body. "And second? …Do you_ really_ want me to go into the mess about my mask? …Again?"

"Yes, Heaven forbid we separate you from your security blanket." The geneticist and biologist quipped as she added blush, giving a youthful look to her-ahem- 'Twenty-Nine' year-old features, choosing not to remark on the fact that the Feline female could have clawed her way out of the door easy.

"!#& you Klavdia. 'Sides, it's… I just feel naked enough as is in this getup without showing off my 'luminous eyes' in front of the Man Upstairs and everybody."

"This from the woman who has no qualms with running around the premises buck naked every other night hunting small forest animals." A smirk graced her lips as ruby red lipstick was applied. "And let's not forget about last year's New Years Eve party. …Funny, I had thought a girl like you would've been able to hold her vodka better than that."

And as she looked into the mirror at her temporary roomie and good friend, the only response Klavdia got was a single-fingered salute.

"But I suppose you can where that hideous thing if you insist Pantha."

"Trust me." She said as she plopped herself onto a nearby sofa. "I do."

Klavdia sighed gently in exasperation as she watched Pantha cross her arms, looking all the while like a spoiled child who wasn't getting her way. The third generation scientist, finished with her make-up, turned around in her chair, leaning on an arm with her head supported by a finely manicured hand

"Nevertheless, I honestly don't see the problem with your real face."

"You've seen it genius, you outta know. I'm not exactly Vida Guerra. Look, I know you're anxious to see me goin' out and what not, but you've gotta let me live my own life and stop trying to relive your younger years through me!"

The only reaction to the irate cat's rant was a cocked eyebrow and a quick look at her watch. An expression of mock confusion upon the scientist's features.

"Hmmm… Funny, usually you won't turn the argument around on me for another five minutes. Running low on excuses early Pantha? Must be losing your touch."

A feral growl rattled from the brown-tanned super heroine as she leaped from her seat and proceeding to stomp out of the room, pausing at the entrance only for a moment to give a parting shot.

"Look Little Miss Beakers! I. Am! HIDEOUS! I look like some _Cats_ reject! No guy will ever find me attractive, even if I was interested in dating! Which I am NOT!! And if I was-which I ain't-I'd have to go into the Psyche-ward of the nearest _Gul_ag for a guy who's into bestiality! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get _outta_ this _rag_, and watch wrestling-like I was _planning_ to do tonight, thank you very much. I've been looking forward to Muscle Mig and Baron von Baron go at it in the caged mud-pit for three months. Be happy I ain't putting the Pay Per View on yer tab. …Again."

Doctor Bobrikov was a simple woman, with simple pleasures. She enjoyed her work at the facility number five of Science City, always eager to peel back the secrets of her nitch of study, but only through enthical methods that bettered all, which is why she was so infuriated when she heard Pantha's story of kidnap, mutation and murder. To think that _someone_ in her arena of study would _violate_ the rights of so many people! That was why she flocked to the mutant in high-grade feminine sympathy, much to the chagrin of the target of said sympathy do to her Iatrophobia. However, Pantha was able to barely look around it in hope that Klavdia would be able to figure out just what she was before the Wildebeest Society got a hold of her. Saddly, all tests had proven inconclusive to date, but by the time they realized that they wouldn't get any answers, Pantha and Klavdia had forged a somewhat shaky friendship, which Red Star was happy for, since he thought some feminine influence would do wonders for her. And as said woman stomped down the hallway to her room, Klavdia pulled one last, admittedly sub-belt, trick up her sleeve.

"That's a real shame. You know, your boy's been so very excited about tonight since I told him you were coming."

The pounding of padded feet slowed and finally stopped as the receiver processed this new information. _Got you now Pantha._

"…He-He is? I mean, he was?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Reddish-brown hair preceded a gold-colored mask with red eyes as a sheepish young woman peeked around the door frame.

"Did, uh… Did he say something?"

"Oh nothing much really, but, I could tell." _That's it Pantha, just a little bigger bite my little catfishy, you know you want to say it…_

"….Heh, l-like I care what Ruskie thinks 'bout me and what I do." Somehow, the statement less sincere than usual.

_ Bingo_ "Funny, I don't remember mentioning Leonid. I was talking about Baby. And, were those _stutters_ my ears heard in your voice?" A finger to the ear, and an anything but innocent look of confusion completed the entrapment.

Though those out of the know would miss it, close friends like Dr. Bobrikov could've read the look of stark, nonnegotiable and totally naked surprise and humiliation behind that perpetually scowling mask from miles away. In attempted-and failed- retaliation, Pantha leaped from around the wall and stalked within feet of the smirking scientist, an accusing finger jabbing into the air above the doctor's heart.

"You!! You! You… You lit-! I outta-! I should-!!" In her enraged and embarrassed state of mind, poor Pantha simply couldn't solidify a complete sentence. Finally, a glimmer of brilliance shone through the, fog, something that may revive her lost dignity.

"!#& YOU KLAVDIA!!!"

Before Klavdia could begin her nonverbal victory speech, the doorbell dinged, announcing a visitor.

"Oh look! The boys are here Pantha."

That oft repeatedly exclaimed word was the best Pantha could sum up her emotions on this nugget of fact.

"You keep saying that word Pantha, I don't think you know what it means."

And as Klavdia walked towards the door, the feline felt the need to once again honor the closest thing she had to a real friend with the single-finger salute.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vladimir Yuriovich Yoganov ran yet another stop light, the squeal of rubber tires on snowy roads was an undercurrent to the curses and remarks of possible familial traits he and the other drivers made to eachother on this holiday of peace on earth and good will toward men.

Beside him, Leonid Konstantinovich Kovar gripped his arm rests so hard that the imprints of his fingers would remain forever, regretting his choice to ride shotgun, all while trying to hold down his lunch as the car spun and swerved and dodged all traffic they were in the way of-or traffic that was in _their_ way, as Vlad would remark.

Leonid turned to his childhood friend, and though his voice was even, the set of his features stated that he was more in fear of his life now then he did while facing his father in Science City during his tenure as a Titan.

"Vlad. When I mentioned that we would be late, I in no way, shape or form mentioned that I wished to end this night in the hospital."

"Ah relax Leo!" Vladimir offered off-hand around his ever-present cigarette. "I said I'll get'cha there on time, and I'll get'cha there on time. Just you wait 'n' see, you'll be chuggin' down eggnog an' making-out with your girl Pantha in no time! Ha Ha!"ething that may revive her lost dignety scientist, an accusing finger jabbing into the areen picked out from miles away.

Leonid rolled his eyes as the Lab Technician screamed at some unfortunate pedestrian, throwing accusations involving their mother, a dog and a bottle of vodka. "I think you overestimate whatever relationship I have with Pantha. It is_ purely_ professional."

Thick, almost sickly sounding snorts of laughter hacked from the backseat, accompanied by the thumping of a heavy hand on a knee. Doctor Dmitri Gustovonov Bobrikov was many things: A brilliant astrophysicist, the first in his family to not only go to college, but to get a degree in a highly respected field, _and_ to get a job in said field, being the oldest scientist still in employ in the world due to his pushing a hundred, and was notorious for being the most lecherous old man employed at Science City. It was that last fact that was rearing its ugly, liver-spotted head, and Leonid wasted little time in leaning his head on his hand, something that almost seemed reflex by now.

"Come off it Kovar!" the thick sound of mucus and possibly tobacco juice mixed in rattled as the ancient man hacked another bout of laughter, "We all know she's got the burns for you! Ah-haha!! Remember last spring? If it weren't for whatever it is up your butt, you would've been screwing each other by now!"

As Vladimir and Dmitri roared in laughter, Leonid buried his face in his hands, face as red as his code name at the thought of that rather awkward week, when-according to Klavdia- Pantha was… in _season_.

"Hey! Let's not forget about last year's New Year's Eve party! Come on Leo, you were takin' in her rack, we all saw ya! Heck, half the tabloids in Moscow have pictures!"

"I still stick to my theory that those tissues were heavily doctored." Leonid countered Vlad's accusation.

Vladimir took a long drag of his cancer stick. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say chief."

Dmitri nodded in agreement and the car pulled into the building Klavdia stayed in while in Moscow. "You keep telling yourself that Kovar, it might come true one day. I mean, that's what your father always did."

Vlad parked the car in the nearest available parking space and turned the vehicle off, giving a long whistle at the elder's comment as he and said elder got out. Leonid waited inside for a moment, meditating on Bobrikov's comment.

Even though he knew that the old man meant no ill from it, it still unnerved Leonid that any comparison could be made between him and his father Konstantin, the famed archeologist, and a notorious Neo-Communist before his death a month or so after the Titans Hunt incident. Leonid was still haunted by his father's actual death, since his body mysteriously vanished. Though he told no one, the young man still firmly believed his father somehow managed to survive. If he could plan the assassination plot that almost killed the Russian President and all the Pro-American scientists in Russia, it would be foolish to think contingency plans were not in place for such a possibility.

_ No matter, I saw Anna shoot him right in the head at point-blank range. Most non-meta humans cannot survive such an injury, and if they do, there usually isn't much left to make the effort worthwhile._

With a sigh, Leonid stepped out of the car, deciding to focus on more pleasant things. Such as tonight's Christmas Party at the Kremlin!

At that thought, Leonid took a quick look at himself in the vehicle's rear-view mirror, to see if he was presentable. It was a Formal affair, and Leonid wished to look his best. He wore the 'Penguin Suit', as Pantha would call it, that he saved for the best occasions, which consisted of a white shirt with a dashing black felt coat and tails, with finely pressed pants to match and highly polished shoes, a red sash across his middle completing the ensemble, made to look like a fine Gentleman of the Pre-Revolution Court.

"Hey Leo!" cried a voice, "You comin'? Or are ya gonna primp yourself all night?"

Leonid took in a long, calming breath at Vladimir's comment, though he had a hunch that it had to do with something other than his friend's lack of tact. Straightening his cuff-links, young Kovar turned around to catch up with the other two men, managing to reach them just as Dmitri rang the bell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party of five had arrived on schedule, much to the paparazzi's delight. Once they fought their way inside, they met up with Rose Wilson, who had come by to babysit Baby Wildebeest for the afternoon since there wasn't room in Vladimir's car for him, and thus the little guy had to get dressed and come to the party on his own. After a few words were exchanged, and Leonid asked for updates back in America, Rose left for the airport, bound for her own home.

As the night went on, the party went exactly as Pantha expected. A stringed sextet played gentle seasonal music, _The Nutcracker_ being the collection of choice. Dignitaries, government officials and the general fancy smancy rich poofs had gathered 'round, sipping their Champaign flutes, making pseudo-pleasant conversation with people they could barely tolerate, let alone stand, all the while keeping pleasant little happy faces as fake as Pamela Anderson's chest.

_ That statement's probably truer than that, considering all the Botox that's in some of these old crone's cheeks,_ Pantha mused as she sipped her own drink, Baby Wildebeest beside her.

Leonid looked quite dashing in his get up when he, Vlad and Dmitrti came to pick them up, Pantha had to admit. A sort of red headed Russian James Bond. You know, if jolly ol' Jimmie lost his suave, debonair way with words. Seriously, the boy took one look at her and his eyes were ready to roll right out of his head.

_ I know I ain't exactly the belle of the ball, but does he have to let it be so dang obvious?_

'Dang.' Never in her life had Pantha ever thought of using that euphemism, or any for that matter. In fact, it felt odd censoring herself at all around the kid, in her mind at least. But after that Child Services lady tried to take Baby Wildebeest away do to an 'unfit parental environment', Pantha decided to _attempt_ to prove that she was self-controlled. Of course, said lady was singing a very different tune once Baby got mad and went to town on her commission groping butt. In fact, if it weren't for Pantha, who Miss Social Worker made it quite obvious that she was the largest source of the problem, the Social Worker would have a lovely view of the inside of a coffin.

Either way, after that little episode, she made a point to try to make a more 'motherly' figure of herself when the kid was around, much as he was now. Sitting in a booster seat next to his 'Mama' in a toddler-sized pseudo-tux, and scarffing down fish, chicken and whatever happened to be on his plate as fast as possible. She'd never admit it, but the kid was rather adorable. And the time that she, Baby and Leonid spent in their own quarters was the best she could ever remember, short as it was. And sometimes, when Baby was asleep, and they were all alone, they would talk. Not the hot, steamy stuff of Romance Novels granted, but… those times were something that she always held dear in her most secret inner chamber of her heart. Sometimes it was when Baby fell asleep during a late-night movie, and Leonid and she shared the remains of their snacks. Other times it was when Baby was playing after dinner with neighbors and they were doing the dishes. All these things, they made her feel like she was the one thing she always strived to be… Normal.

_ GAH!!! What the he-!_? Where did _that_ train of thought come from?! After all, sure he was nice, but that didn't mean squat. It was just Klavdia's dirty trick back at the apartment messing with her mind…right?

Pantha looked down at her flute, curious as to just what was exactly in the stuff. When she decided to look up again, her jaw dropped half way to the table at a sight she never thought she'd see: Vladimir Yoganov and Klavdia Bobrikov. _Dancing_. As in: _together_.

Pantha was surprised sure, but she wasn't sure what of more: The fact that Klavdia had let him get so close, or that he wasn't taking advantage of the situation. Or the fact that she was _smiling_. Or maybe even the fact that Dmitri was looking on the sight with an almost fatherly pride at his granddaughter. Hey, the man may have been a womanizing playboy, but he was fiercely protective of his little girl, which may or may not have accounted for her singleness. There were other things that made this little scene seem like something straight from the Twilight Zone, and she would've gladly pointed them out when she found them, had a voice not interrupted her.

"Umm…. Pantha? Are you sure you should be drinking that?"

The spilling of her drink had _nothing_ to do with the surprise of the voice being there. It was a delayed reaction to what she just saw. …Really.

"Relax Ruskie. It's Ginger Ale. One-hundred percent alcohol-free." She replied, looking sideways to Leonid before a brief pause, followed by her looking back at her glass, and what was left of the bubbling liquid. "…Last time I checked."

As she looked forward again, Leonid followed her gaze, and had anyone been looking at him at that moment, his face would have matched Pantha's moments earlier, he just recovered sooner.

"Well… That's, an interesting development."

"Good. At least I'm not the only one seeing things."

Baby felt the need to enter the conversation, since all 'grown up' beverages at these adult parties were alcoholic in his mind. "Mama's not gonna get naked again, are you?"

"Boy I hope not." Leonid said under his breath, assuming that the woman beside him wouldn't hear. He was wrong. And the severity of that misjudgment was soon very apparent, but it was too late to stem the flood.

"And what is_ that_ supposed to mean, _Kovar_?"

_ Uh oh._ Leonid thought, she only used his last name when she was mad, at him more specifically.

"Uh, well… I, I didn't quite-" Leonid stammered, subconsciously trying to stall for time as his mind tried to word his emotions behind the statement without him knowing, to explain the awkward attraction that had surprisingly popped up that night last year, when he first saw Pantha, in all her glory. Well, actually it was the next morning, after the shock and embarrassment wore off and he had the chance to think.

It was then that he realized that he felt…_something_ for his roommate. Something similar, yet different from what he felt for Maladi, his late fiancé. He wouldn't call it _love_ per se, but the outside observers would disagree, for it held all that was needed, and according to Dmitri, they were already married in every way except for legal title: They were living together, he was raising her 'child', and they weren't having sex. But after all of that, he eventually came to one conclusion two months ago: He _was_ in love with Pantha, after his silent oath to himself after Maladi's death to never feel that emotion again, he betrayed himself and let another woman into his heart.

"Come on Ruskie! Out with it!" Oh. Right, Pantha was still expecting an answer. Fortunately, his mind had developed what it thought was a suitable answer under the circumstance of being put on the spot:

"I… I love you." It just wasn't properly worded. And by the backward jerk of her head, and the dropping of her jaw, and the tinkle of breaking glass, that fact made itself quite evident.

Beside his mama, Baby looked down at the shards of shattered glass in a small pool of ginger ale, somewhat confused at what was wrong with what Leonid had just said to warrant this reaction. After all, _he_ loved mama, and mama didn't do this when he said so.

But then, this was Leonid, and Baby had a feeling that that fact changed things somehow. And a tiny voice in the back of his mind came to the conclusion that the kind of love he was taking about was very, very different from the kind of love Baby had for mama.

"Wh-… What?" was her only reply, in a tiny, impossibly fragile voice, that hinted at a frightened young woman who, in spite of her fierce independent attitude, longed for someone to treasure her as more than a science experiment, more than simply a friend, but as a lover, a companion, someone who would stand beside her in the hard times, and simply hold her the rest of the time.

Across the room, the little band had finished _Dance of the Sugarplum Fairies_, and turned their music sheets to _Blue Danube_. Klavdia loved _Blue Danube_, and she and Vladimir were about to join the dancers on the floor, when she chanced a look to their table and saw the silent scene unfolding: Leonid looked rather flustered, and Pantha looked somewhere between embarrassed, enraged, and all the while Baby was looking on amused, although he had the most adorable thoughtful look on his face.

Pantha seemed to decide that she wanted to be mad, because she was suddenly in Leonid's face, pointing an accusatory finger into his chest, and she was saying something rather heated by the looks of it. Leonid returned in kind with a more subdued manner, holding her hand, and holding it over his heart, speaking gently to her from the looks of it, to which Pantha looked stunned. All the while Baby looked amused.

_ Oh my gosh!!_ Klavdia thought to herself in her mind, _He just admitted his feelings!! At last!_

"Well, well. Lookie here, Looks like Leo and Pan are on the right track. Heh, took 'em long enough." Vlad commented, for once absent of his ever-present cigarette for the sake of the party.

"And you know what that means, right?" Klavdia's grandfather was suddenly there at her shoulder, a knowing and not to chaste smile adorning his face.

"I certainly do Old Man!" Vlad responded, a similar expression on his countenance.

_ Oh good greif._ She thought, hand to her forehead.

"Bown chika Bow wow!" They chorused together, taking the glances of not a few nearby party goers, even the president himself.

Klavdia was about to begin her chants of 'I don't know thems', when she noticed Pantha rip her hand away from Leonid's, and stormed out the nearest door, Leonid soon in tow. The trio stood there, waiting for a change in the play they were watching unfold, when Baby turned their way and saw them.

"Hi Auntie Klavdia! Hi Uncle Vlad!" he called with a total arm wave, as children often do, in a voice barely heard over the music and the crowd, all other oblivious of what just happened at the table.

After a moment's pause, Vlad made everyone's sentiments on this turn of events known with a particular word that Pantha had favored a few hours ago.

When Pantha didn't want to be caught, she was an excellent mistress of evasion, especially in a crowded environ such as the hallways of the Kremlin during a party. However, Red Star knew almost all of her tricks, and was able to keep her in sight. When he finally lost her, he simply stepped out the window and waited near the entrance he knew she would most likely use for her escape and hid, only when an icy gust of wind made him realize that he forgot his jacket at the table. A fact he chose to ignore for now.

Moments later, Pantha burst from behind the doors, muttering unflattering language and running as fast as she both dared and was able in the dress, her golden mask reflecting all the light, easily giving away her location in the dark. As she turned to return to the apartment she shared with Klavdia, Leonid rushed to catch up with her.

"Pantha!" he called, "Wait a minute!"

"Get lost Kovar! I ain't interested."

Leonid finally caught up with her, and grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Pantha, please. If you would just listen-"

At that, the furry woman whipped around, removed her mask and flung in aside like a Frisbee, a jagged jowl around the mouth digging into the stone masonry of a nearby wall.

"Look 'ere Kovar! In case you've forgotten: I ain't human! My nose is hideously flat and wide, my eyes can scare the whiskers off an old lady, and my hands are freakin' _claws_!!!!" she screeched lividly, the latter most example being crammed into his face to make sure that he got the point.

Though Pantha would never admit it, the other main reason she wore that mask, besides hiding her unique features, was to hide her emotions, due to her extremely expressive face. And right now, her face read hurt. Her lips were peeled back in what her mask would look like a snarl, slow, deep breathes seething through her teeth. Her brows knitted together, but her eyes were wide. Wide, and full of unsheding tears.

Leonid stood there for a long moment, just looking at the young woman in front of him, St. Basil's cathedral looming beside them across the street, its world famous rooftops covered in snow. After a pause, he stepped forward and took one of Pantha's hands in his own, a tender look on his face as he intently examined the appendage as the snow began to fall.

"Claws they may be," He said gently, but factually. "But I see nothing wrong with them. In fact, I would trust these hands with not only my life, but with my whole world."

He let go of her hand, where it and its twin involuntarily rested on his chest, as though unsuccessfully, or half-heartedly, trying to push him away. Leonid then turned to her now stunned face, his own hand tracing around a single orb. "And these eyes, are the richest gold I could ever hope to see. They are filled with pure, unadulterated emotions and passions, and above all: Hope"

That hand then turned its attentions her the nose that she spoke so spitefully earlier, leaving faint trails in the fine, softer fur that covered her body, as his other hand gently cupped her cheek. "And this nose? I don't think it is hideous. I'm not saying it's pretty, but it most certainly is not hideous."

The hand that explored her features then joined its twin on the opposite side of her head, looking tenderly into her now wide eyes, the tears threatening her composure with falling no long gone, her mouth, with those luscious lips, stood open just the slightest bit, almost inviting his own mouth to meet it.

_ Well Leonid…_ a voice at the back of his mind stated simply, _It would be rude to refuse a woman's invitation, no?_ The idea certainly wasn't a bad one, and he decided it would be best to except it as he bent down to meet her.

And there, near the onion-shaped domes of St. Basils, Leonid Konstantinovich Kovar, kissed Pantha X-24. His eyes closed on contact, with Pantha's own in tow within seconds. Lip ministrations turned more involved as Pantha began to suck on his lower lip like a child on a sippy-cup. Not to be left out, Leonid's tongue began to gently brush against Pantha's entryway, begging for foreign sanctuary like a lost puppy in the middle of a Siberian winter. It was a request the young lady happily obliged as her hands rose around the back of the young man's neck, a motion reciprocated by Leonid's arms wrapping themselves around her slender waist, naughty fingers brushing the snaps that kept what little back the dress had closed.

The amount of time they were lost in their own world would never be known, but when they were mutually done and broke contact, Leonid was subtlety panting as Pantha took slow, measured breaths, eyes locked and arms entwined. And they would have remained so for some time, had a child-like voice not made itself known in a little sing-song.

_ "Mama and Ruskie!_

_ Sittin' in a tree!_

_ K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

The two young heroes turned around right quick, seeing Baby Wildebeest standing just outside a service door, pointing at them. Looking the part of the mischievous child for all the world, Klavdia behind him with a look befitting a teenaged fan-girl of some romance show than a 'twenty-nine' year old geneticist, along with Dmitri and Vladimir behind her, the latter with a camera phone pointed in their general direction, both with a dirty look of pure smug of their mugs.

"Hee hee. The _Kremlin Krass_'ll pay big buck for these pics!"

If anyone out of the loop had been there, the look on Pantha's face would most certainly give merit to that claim. After a seconds stupefied pause, Pantha turned around and yanked her mask out of the wall, slamming it back onto her face.

"Do that Yoganov, and I'll rip ya a new one!" She called, looking ready to make good on the threat even without the mask.

"Promises promises Pantha!" he called out as he ran back into the relative safety of the building, Doctors Bobrikov and Baby in tow.

Pantha was about to run after him when she felt a hand on her elbow. Turning around, she saw Leonid looking into her eyes, a soft smile on his lips. After a pause, Pantha returned said smile with one of her own. As Leonid stepped beside her, he joined hands with her, and she intertwined their fingers. And together, they walked back inside the building, something germinating between them.


End file.
